Headlamps or headlights are often used in automobiles, and other motorized vehicles, to control and focus light in a desired direction. The light may be produced by an incandescent bulb, a halogen bulb, a light emitting diode (LED) or other light source and transmitted to and from a series of reflectors and/or lens, prior to being delivered to the path of the vehicle. Some headlamps suffer from low optical efficiency, high cost, or poor beam pattern distribution. In order to improve the performance and efficiency of a headlamp assembly, it may be desirable to maximize the amount of light that is directed in the desired direction, and minimize the amount of light that is lost to the surroundings.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.